


Twisted

by hisokaxall



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Illumi, Romance, hisoka - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokaxall/pseuds/hisokaxall





	1. prologue

Reader senses death before it happens. But after she meets the joker magician Hisoka, everything in her life just gets even more twisted...

(I apologize in advance for the grammar! based on HXH 2011)

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH, or it's characters. I only own my own characters that I have put in for this fan fiction. Also, some of the characters of Hunter x Hunters will also have different back stories, that I have made up. Also, this fan fiction is also on Quotev, Archieve of owr own, and Wattpad. I hope there is no confusions about this. This fanfiction is written by me, just with different pen names, and on different websites. Thank you!


	2. 1) Meeting x The x Magician

You hold on tight with all your might, as your arms start to give up.  
You couldn't back up now, since you have promised your uncle, that you will see him again when you were done with the hunter's exams.  
" Take caution for every step you take, and remember..."  
"It's not the strength that is important, it's the heart."  
You remember beaming at your uncle, as you said your last goodbye's for a long time. You were determined to become a hunter. But who knew this simple vehicle could have been part of the exam? You hear people scream, as they fall off the back of the open truck, rocking roughly as it drove up the mountain.  
You were fast. Your reflexes, defenses, and speed was the best in town, including your hunter uncle. But physical strength and attacks were never your strong point. And for god's sake, now you are here, holding on for dear life, almost ready to just give up.  
'I...I need to hold on... I HAVE to!'  
You clench your teeth tight, as you squint your eyes. The truck seemed to now drive even more with an angle, shaking people down the rough mountain, leaving trails of blood splattered on the many rocks. You wink at the sight, but you try to hold on tighter to whatever you were holding on to. You had assumed it was some kind of pole of some sort, but you never had time to look up to see the pole, since the truck was violently trying to get rid of everyone in it. The pole felt thin, thinking about it now. It was also...warm?  
You look up to see a man with flaming red hair, a tear drop and a star drawn on either side of his cheeks. He was looking down at you with a slight smile on his face. A strange aura was surrounding him, like he was saying: back away. Dangerous.  
"S--Sorry!"  
You quickly let go of the man's ankle, but you lose balance, and you almost fly down the mountain.  
"Whoa!"  
Since you had no options but to hang on to him, you grabbed at his ankle again, as you clenched your teeth while trying to not fall down the bloody rocks. The man was sitting on the truck's roof, somehow not falling off like the rest of the group. He was shuffling a deck up cards, as he watched the people fall off or get injured by the rough ride. His lips curls up even more, as he sees you struggling to stay on board.  
'What's so funny?'  
you think as he looks down at you, just as if he was watching a movie. Suddenly, your body was jerked upwards as the truck suddenly bounced in to the sky, leaving you to lose grip of the man's ankle.  
'No!no! please...!'  
You try to grab at something that might pull you back on to your feet, but your hands swing at nothing, as you crash in to the far side corner of the truck. You yelp in pain, but you try to hang on to something again, shaking. Your hands finally catch something, and you hang on to it. A few minutes passed like that, and suddenly, the ride became much more gentle.  
'I--Is it over...?'  
you think as you sit up, only to see the man's face, only a few inches away from you. You gasp as you try to move away, but the man's cold hands bore in to your cheeks.  
"You're Welcome~"  
He whispered in your ear, as his lips curled in to a smile.  
"I'm sorry about-"  
You started, but the man cut you off, as he continued.  
"ah, no worries. After all, you were quite an entertainment for me during the ride. I don't want to lose my toys, now do I?"  
The man chuckled as he walked away, twirling a card in his hand.  
'Who is that guy?'  
You think, as you looked around the truck. approximately 26 people were left on the truck, about 11 conscious. You grin slightly as you realize that you had passed the first step of the hunter exam.

+  
+  
+  
+

(Y/N)

"What's this?"  
You pick up a bus ticket. You look up to see a bus picking the remaining hunter applicants, who were pushing and pulling to get in to the bus first. You start to walk towards the bus, but then you see the man with the flaming hair walk down another road.  
'He seems strong... Maybe he took the test several times to know what to do...'  
You decided to follow the man. He walks through shallow pass ways, and busy roads. For some reason, the man seems to walk faster than every step he took before. Luckily, you were also pretty fast, so catching up behind the man wasn't so hard. Then, the man starts to run, and leap on to buildings.  
'Huh!?'  
You start to run after the man, as he ran out of your sight. Then, you froze in mid air, as you start to jump up a market building. You turn around to see the man leaning against a railing, licking his card.  
"Hm~"  
The man smiles, as he slowly advances towards you. The man was wearing a white shirt, with gold rings around his neck. He had the suit symbols drawn on his shirt, reminding you of a joker.  
"You seem pretty fast~"  
The man looks down at you.  
"Normal people couldn't follow me at that speed... Did you notice the other hunter applicants following us?"  
'Other hunter applicants following us? How stupid I am! Of course some people could have thought the same as me...'  
You think as you bite your lips. You look up to the man again, watching you with unreadable eyes. What was he thinking? He had a crazy look in his eyes, that said part of him wants to kill you, but also wants to just have fun.  
"...No. I didn't notice anyone following me."  
The man raises his eyebrows as he glances behind his back for a brief moment. Then, he looks back at you with an amused look on his face.  
You just stare up at him, hoping he would just leave you. His presence it self bothered you, and it was hard to look in to his eyes.  
"Also good reflexes... I assumed that you would jump up that building and think I was gone~"  
You had felt his presence behind your back as you started to jump. It was something you had learned while hunting in the forests, for beasts that lingered around you, as you catch your prey's. The man's smile suddenly vanishes, as he looked at you with eyes like a wolf.  
'Is he going to kill me?'  
You think, as you stare up at the man, now twirling a card in his hand. Then, the man whispers quietly.  
"Oh~ I thought I was finished getting rid of scums~"  
You look behind the man, to see a bearded person, with a green hat, and a whip in his hand.  
"I'm not letting you pass this exam!"  
The beard shouts, as he starts to advance with incredible speed towards you and the man. The red haired man dodges the attack, as you dodge too, towards the right.  
"Hisoka!"  
The beard shouts, as he whipped his weapon towards Hisoka. You could see a faint smile appears on his lips as he catches the whip with his hand.  
"Hm~ I don't really have time to play with you~"  
Hisoka teases, as he whacks the whip towards the sky. Then, the next thing you see was the bearded man laying down on the ground, with a card stuck on his head, and Hisoka licking the bloody card.  
"I think we need to leave now~"  
We? The man said we. Did that mean he is going to team up with you? You tag along with Hisoka, as you see him jump up the building.  
"M--my name is (y/n)!"  
The man looks down at you, with an amused look on his face.  
"...Just saying..."  
You look down at your feet as you and Hisoka walks along the building. Suddenly, you feel him stop beside you, and you stop too, and look up to see what he is up to now.  
"Huh~?"  
You follow his gaze to see a woman standing in front your path. The woman was wearing a plain grey skirt, with a deep look in her eyes.  
"Hello, this will be your second semi test to your start. But first, you have to answer my question."  
Hisoka looks at the woman with interest, but stays silent.  
"You will have 10 seconds to answer, and the answer has to be x or o. Are you ready?"  
You nod, as you listen carefully to the woman.  
"If you have to kill one of your two good friends, who would you kill? x for the girl, o for the boy."  
The woman gazes at you, as you start to frown.  
'What does this mean? Does it mean anything significant?'  
The woman starts to count down from 10. You look up to Hisoka, but he was only crossing his arms, and was looking down to the ground, with a slight smile on his lips.  
"3...2...1"  
The woman counts.   
"Wait!"  
You shout, but the count down was already over. The woman smiles, as she taps the ground with her feet, and a staircase appears.  
"You may pass."  
'Wait, the answer was silence?'  
You look blankly at Hisoka, who was already stepping down in to the staircase.  
'Of course its silence... There was no answer to that question in the first place... If there isn't any answer... you must stay silent...'  
You think, as you smile at the woman.  
"Thank you!"  
The woman smiles at you, as she walks out your pathway to the stairs.  
"(Y/n)~?"  
Hisoka calls for you, as he waves his hand to gesture you to come along. You nod as you fallow behind him, down the staircase.

(HISOKA)

Hisoka was quite amused by (y/n), as she seemed pretty strong, despite her small, and slender figure.  
He was looking down at (y/n) the whole time during the bus ride, and her expression to hold on, was so intimidating, it had slightly turned him on too. Now he was walking down the stairs with her, Hisoka in front.  
'Hm~ she's quite fast for a normal human being~'  
"So... Your name is Hisoka?"  
She asked. Hisoka stayed quite, since it was an obvious question.  
"...How old are you?"  
"..."  
"...Just asking... I'm 17!"  
She fell silent after that, and Hisoka was releaved that she had finally shut her mouth. Hisoka was thinking of what he would do with this girl, since he was getting less interested with her.  
'Perhaps I will need a team up with someone later during the exams... I will use her when I need to~'  
Hisoka smiled as he looked behind him, to glance at the girl. The girl was glaring at him, but flinched as he met (y/n)'s eyes.  
'Hm~ interesting~'  
He thought, as he reached the door to the next exam.

(Y/N)

'Gosh... He doesn't even answer my questions... Is he mad at me? What is he thinking? I really don't understand this guy...'  
You flinch as Hisoka glances towards you for a brief second.  
'Does he read minds?'  
You scratch your head, as you reach the door.  
You step out to see a forest, and a small wooden house too.  
'I wonder what this place is...'  
You think as you glance around. Suddenly, you hear a woman scream, and you dash towards the house. But you feel a hand grab at your collar, as you spin around to see Hisoka.  
"There's a person in there!"  
"No need to bother."  
"I'm going in there!"  
"It could be a trap."  
"It might not be!"  
Hisoka's face rumples slightly, as two thin lines form on his forehead. He lets go of you, then turns around, and walks away. You also glare at him, and then you shout at his back.  
"Baka!"  
You see him tun around slightly, as you see his frowning face. Then, you run in to the house, to see a woman captured by a monster, screaming.  
"H--Help!"  
You quickly think. There's a table in the corner of the house, and the monster and the woman was in the center. There was a window behind the two, which was closer to the two. You walk away from the two, and the woman screams.  
"Please! Don't walk away--- Help me!"  
You squint your eyes for the urge to run towards them, but you walk out of the mansion, then walk as silently as you can to the back window. Then you crouch down, and peek slightly through the corner. You knock an arrow on your bow, and you observe what is happening in the house.  
"Ah--- Another scared Hunter applicant eh?"  
The monster chatters. The woman tries to wiggle out of the monster's grip, but he only grabs on tighter, and whispered in the woman's ears.  
"Ha~"  
Then you leap up quickly, as you crash through the window, blowing several arrows as you dodge the monster's long nails. Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain run through your back, as you collapse to the ground. You glance behind you , to see another monster standing behind you.  
' There's more than one?'  
You clench your teeth, as you take out your dagger, and throw it at the monster behind you, as you run quickly to the other monster, now bleeding with your arrows in his back. You pick up the woman, and dash out of the house. Suddenly, the table flies towards you from the house, and you dodge, but lose grip of the woman. She was suddenly gone, when you looked around to find her.  
'What?'  
Three monsters now advance towards you, and you knock another arrow, as you jump up to a tree to find the woman.  
'Where did she go?'  
Then, you suddenly feel someone breathing on your neck, and you shiver as you slowly turn around to see Hisoka behind you.  
"Hm~ You could have not been injured if you followed me~"  
Hisoka's lips curled up to a smile, as he takes out his cards.  
"I'm still angry with you, (y/n)~"  
You flinch at that, and you squint your eyes.  
"S--sorry!"  
"Hm~ Good performance skills though..."  
He comments. Then leaps on to one of the monsters. However, after that, something unexpected came out from the monster.  
"N--no wait! Stop! This is just an exam!"  
Hisoka's lips curled up even more, as his smile became wider.  
"P--Please, just let go!" The monster screeched, as he turned in to a human form.

+  
+  
+  
+

"So... This was all your acting?"  
" Yes, we will now move you to the real exam stations."  
Hisoka licked his cards.  
"Hm~ I could have had some fun..."  
The monsters flinched, as they pick us up, and start to fly off in to the night.  
You fall asleep, as you feel the cool wind blow against your face.

(Hisoka x Reader)  
-By the way, Hisoka is 22 in this fan fiction. Thank you!-


End file.
